Veneno
by FePandora
Summary: Kamus e Miro descobrem seus sentimentos através de uma inocente brincadeira... Reviews please


**You're under my skin the poison within**

**Diabolical rapture that's dripping with sin**

**Break down my will, a kiss for the kill**

**Bury me deep between death and the thrill**

_**Você está debaixo da minha pele, o veneno por dentro**_

_**Êxtase diabólico pingando com o pecado**_

_**Quebre o meu destino, um beijo para a morte**_

_**Enterre-me fundo entre a morte e a excitação**_

Kamus acordou e como que por instinto esticou o braço procurando por alguém ao seu lado na cama. Nada, ninguém!

Mais uma vez os lençóis estavam frios... Por alguns instantes pensou que nada tivesse passado de um sonho. Mas as marcas em seu corpo provavam o contrário.

Sim, havia passado a noite com Miro. Mas mais uma vez ele só procurara Kamus pra mais uma noite de prazer, apenas sexo, nada além disso.

Kamus estava cansado de ser usado. Há tempos não se satisfazia só com o corpo do escorpiano. Queria mais, precisava de mais, muito mais. O veneno de Miro era poderoso, e o aquariano estava viciado.

Não entendia como se deixou levar por esse sentimento tão tolo que era o amor. E logo por Miro. Não sabia nem porque havia se apaixonado, nunca havia sentido nada pelo amigo... Não antes daquela maldita brincadeira.

Fechou os olhos lembrando-se daquele dia...

"_Flashback"_

-Miro! Verdade ou conseqüência? – perguntou Saga.

-Hum.. conseqüência!

-Então beija o Kamus! De língua!

Miro riu e foi engatinhando pra cima de Kamus que se afastou recebendo um olhar de reprovação dos outros cavaleiros.

-É a regra Kamus! Você tem que aceitar! – falou Afrodite.

Miro mais uma vez se aproximou do aquariano sussurrando em seu ouvido:

-Não se preocupe! Eu sou bom nisso... Você até corre o risco de gostar. – Então colou seus lábios no de Kamus que a princípio estava relutante, mas não resistiu muito tempo.

Os lábios de Miro eram tão macios e a forma como ele acariciava os lábios de Kamus delicadamente com a língua, pedindo passagem, o fizeram desistir de lutar e simplesmente aproveitar o beijo. Deixou que Miro vasculhasse cada canto de sua boca com a língua, sentindo o corpo começar a esquentar devido a aproximação dos dois. Sim, estava gostando e de certa forma se sentia mal por isso. Aquilo não estava certo! Empurrou o escorpiano se levantando em seguida, saindo em direção a seu templo. Miro, foi atrás deixando os outros cavaleiros sentados na casa de Leão bastante curiosos.

Já dentro da casa de Aquário, o cavaleiro de escorpião conseguiu alcançar Kamus, o segurando pelo braço, o forçando a olhar pra ele.

-Hey! Por que saiu daquele jeito? Eu não terminei – Miro encostou seu corpo no de Kamus, deixando seus rostos bem próximos.

-Miro... Eu não gosto daquela brincadeira e não acho que seja certo... Fiz minha parte e vim embora!

-Você fala demais Kamus! – Dito isso beijou Kamus novamente continuando de onde tinham parado.

Kamus ainda tentou se afastar, mas o desejo falou mais alto. Se entregou a Miro sem nem pensar nas conseqüências...

"_Fim do Flashback"_

Kamus estremeceu só de pensar nas loucuras que o escorpiano fazia na cama, mas estava decidido. Não seria mais um mero brinquedo de Miro. Se ele queria só sexo, que fosse procurar outra pessoa.

Passou o dia treinando, o mais longe possível de Miro. Se limitou a cumprimentá-lo secamente quando se cruzaram na escadaria das 12 casas.

**Your name is desire, loins of fire**

**The lust incarnate, an angel, a liar**

**Let me hear the words witch I have been dying to hear**

**Let me show you how I crave to make you come**

**Break down my will, a kiss for the kill**

**Bury me deep between death and the thrill**

_**Seu nome é desejo, quadris de fogo**_

_**A luxúria encarnada, um anjo, um mentiroso**_

_**Deixe-me ouvir as palavras que eu estou morrendo para ouvir**_

_**Deixe-me te mostrar como eu anseio para fazer você gozar**_

**_Quebre o meu destino, um beijo para a morte_**

_**Enterre-me fundo entre a morte e a excitação**_

O resto da semana foi assim. Kamus mais frio do que nunca, e todos sem entenderem o porquê, principalmente Miro. Já estava acostumado com o temperamento do amigo, mas ultimamente ele andava insuportável. Precisava tirar aquela história a limpo.

Esperou, jogado na cama da casa de aquário, Kamus voltar de seu treinamento, o pegando de surpresa.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Kamus irritado.

-Vim te ver! – Miro sorriu, aquele sorriso malicioso, típico dele. Se levantou da cama indo até Kamus, envolvendo a cintura dele com as mãos. – Eu estava com saudade...

O aquariano revirou os olhos, dando um passo pra trás:

-Tá bom, já me viu, agora pode ir embora. Eu estou cansado não estou afim de visitas.

-Até vou... Mas só depois de fazer o que eu tinha planejado. – Miro sussurrou, descendo suas mãos da cintura para a bunda de Kamus, apertando, enquanto deixava uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço dele.

-CHEGA MIRO! – O aquariano o empurrou com força – Cansei! Cansei de ser só diversão, de ser só mais um dos seus troféus. Você vem aqui, tem tudo o que quer de mim e depois vai embora! E eu, Miro? Como eu fico nessa história?!

-Ka... Kamus... – Miro tentou falar mas foi impedido por Kamus.

-Cala a boca e me escuta! Eu... Eu acordo sempre na esperança de você ainda estar do meu lado. Mas não... tudo o que resta das noites que passamos juntos são marcas pelo meu corpo. Depois dizem que eu que sou frio e que nunca vou me dar ao luxo de amar alguém. Dizem isso porque eles não te conhecem como eu Miro... O único incapaz de amar alguém aqui é você!!! – Kamus tentava segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em surgir nos seus olhos.

-Kamus... Você está dizendo que... – Miro estava confuso.

-Sim, Miro! Eu te amo! E se você não pode conviver com isso, vá embora! Some da minha frente, some da minha vida!

Miro deu as costas e começou a andar em direção a saída do quarto da 11ª casa, tentando processar todas aquelas confissões que Kamus acabara de fazer. Sabia que tudo que o aquariano disse era em parte verdade. Mas em algum momento ele estivera errado. A muito tempo as noites com Kamus não eram só desejo e luxúria. Ele podia amar. E amava àquele cavaleiro. Não podia deixar que Kamus pensasse o contrário, não agora que sabia que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos.

Voltou ao quarto de Kamus e o viu sentado na beirada da cama com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Se aproximou, ajoelhando em frente a ele.

-O que você quer?

-Kamus... olha pra mim. – Miro tocou as mãos de Kamus as tirando do rosto. Sorriu quando viu aqueles olhos azuis o olhando, o rosto vermelho do choro. Segurou o rosto do aquariano com as mãos beijando-o delicadamente. – Eu te amo... Desculpe não Ter dito isso antes, mas eu tinha medo e... – disse próximo ao ouvido de Kamus.

Kamus apenas o olhou e viu nos olhos do escorpiano que ele não mentia:

-Shhh... Miro, você fala demais. - o calou com um beijo apaixonado, forçando com a língua macia a entrada naquela boca quente que tanto gostava.

Miro se sentou por cima de Kamus, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo do aquariano, só interrompendo o beijo pra tirar a sua blusa e a de Kamus, logo voltando sua atenção pro pescoço e ombros, lambendo e chupando com força deixando algumas marcas.

Empurrou Kamus pro meio da cama, beijando seu tórax, lambendo e mordiscando os mamilos rosados, as mãos descendo o corpo do amante, desabotoando apressadas, a calça que ele vestia. Uma vez que se viu livre delas, abriu as pernas de Kamus lambendo todo o membro dele, antes de colocá-lo por inteiro na boca, chupando-o com movimentos contínuos.

Kamus estava delirando. Curvava o corpo sentindo seu membro ser acariciado pela língua hábil do escorpião. Gemeu alto de dor e de prazer, quando sentiu as unhas de Miro passarem afiadas por sua barriga, enquanto continuava a felação.

Kamus sentiu que estava prestes a gozar e mandou Miro parar com aquela doce tortura. Foi atendido na hora. Em seguida tirou a calça de Miro e ficou algum tempo admirando o corpo perfeito a sua frente, mas logo voltou a realidade pois seu corpo ansiava pelo prazer que estava por vir.

Sentou na cama, colocando as pernas de Miro por cima das suas, o penetrando devagar.

O escorpiano se agarrou ao pescoço de Kamus, fechando os olhos e soltando um gemido abafado pela pele do aquariano, que havia sido mordida com força devido a dor que Miro sentiu.

Kamus puxou Miro mais pra perto até estar com seu membro todo dentro do amante. Deu um tempo para que ele se acostumasse antes de começar com as estocadas.

-Você é meu. – falou baixinho no ouvido de Miro o beijando em seguida – E de mais ninguém.

Miro se agarrou com mais força ao pescoço de Kamus quando sentiu a primeira estocada. A dor era grande, mas sabia que o prazer compensaria tudo. Se mexeu devagar em cima do corpo do aquariano, ouvindo deliciado, ele gemer. Pegou a mão de Kamus e levou até seu membro, fazendo-o começar uma masturbação na mesma intensidade das estocadas.

Kamus obedeceu, querendo dar o máximo de prazer a Miro. Seus movimentos pra dentro e pra fora do corpo do escorpião eram cada vez mais rápidos e mais fortes. Sentiu o corpo se contrair em espasmos e uma agradável onda de prazer percorrer seu corpo inteiro, gozando dentro de Miro com um gritou rouco.

Miro também alcançou o orgasmo, lambuzando a mão de Kamus, que a levou a boca, provando todo o gosto daquele escorpião delicioso.

Desabaram na cama abraçados, esperando as respirações voltarem ao normal.

-Miro... Promete que hoje você não vai embora? – Kamus perguntou apreensivo.

-Eu nunca mais vou embora, eu prometo. – Miro beijou o peito do aquariano – Eu te amo.

-Je t'aime mon ange...

Naquela noite Kamus dormiu tranqüilo. Sabia que no dia seguinte sua cama ainda estaria aquecida pelo calor daquele que tanto amava.

**You looked at me deep and made me weep**

**You gave me my sin, my soul now keep **

**Broke down my will, kissed for the kill**

**Buried me deep between death and the thrill**

_**Você me olhou profundamente e me fez chorar**_

_**Você me deu meu pecado, agora guarde minha alma**_

_**Quebrou meu destino, beijou para morte**_

_**Me enterrou fundo entre a morte e a excitação**_

**__**

**_FIM_**


End file.
